


Joined

by F1_rabbit



Series: Road to the Multiverse [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Parallel Universes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dany's had a lot of things other than wedding planning on his mind, but luckily his future husband has it all figured out.





	Joined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleurykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurykat/gifts).



Waiting was never Dany’s strong point, but he’d spent the last five weeks checking his phone obsessively, to the point that Stoffel had taken it away from him just so that he could get some sleep.

None of the other Danys had heard anything about the fate of his alternate, Dany D-6661-J, who he’d last seen when he left him in an unstable universe that was falling apart around him.

The guilt was eating away at his soul, leaving him desperate just to know what had happened, good or bad, so that he could set his mind at ease.

Dany D-6661-J:   Someone said you were worried about me?

Dany D-6269-A:  Your universe was falling apart with you in it?

Dany D-6661-J:   No, everything is fine here…

Dany D-6269-A:  Is the universe stable?

Dany D-6661-J:   Yes? Is this a joke?

Dany D-6269-A:  No, it’s a long story…

Two hours later Dany had explained most of it to his alternate, who clearly had no memory of it all, but maybe that was for the best. God only knows how Jo and Hazel the rabbit had stopped a universe from falling apart at the seams.

Dany D-6269-A:  I’m just glad you’re okay, I was worried about you.

Dany D-6661-J:   Don’t be, after everything you’ve told me, losing my F1 drive doesn’t feel that bad anymore.

Dany D-6269-A:  Good luck with finding a new drive x

Dany D-6661-J:   You too x

Stoffel sat down next to him, leaving a cup of coffee on the table for him, and Dany cuddled in, so grateful to have Stoffel by his side through all of this.

“I love you.” Dany sniffed, the tears falling as he buried his head against Stoffel’s shoulder.

“I love you too.” Stoffel kissed his tears away, stroking his back as he comforted him. “What’s brought all this on?”

“The unstable universe we went to, it’s been fixed, and I don’t know how that’s even possible, but I’m just so relieved that it’s all over.”

“I told you that you, well, an alternate version of you, was smart enough to fix it all.”

Dany snorted in laughter as he nodded, cuddling in closer to Stoffel. “Thank you, for everything that you’ve done for me.”

“Anything for my future husband.” Stoffel kissed the end of his nose, but Dany froze, he’d been the worst fiancée for the last few weeks, and he was surprised that Stoffel still wanted to marry him. It had all been spur of the moment, a proposal just before travelling to an unstable universe in case they got trapped there, or worse, didn’t really say that Stoffel was thinking long term when he asked.

But clearly Dany had misjudged the whole situation.

“You still want to get married?” Dany tried to keep the shock out of his voice, but he failed.

“Yes, don’t you?” Stoffel paused, his face neutral, but Dany could see that worry was floating around behind those deep blue eyes of his.

“Yes, I do, I really do.” Dany showered Stoffel with tiny kisses as Stoffel grinned, the relief flooding through his veins. After all he’d lost this year, at least he still had the most important things close by.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

It was a cold bright morning in Kortrijk, and Stoffel’s breath hung in the air as he stepped out of the car, a smile on his face as he looked at his childhood home.

“Are you ready to do this?” Stoffel walked round so that he could open Dany’s door, and Dany grinned, Stoffel always was a romantic.

“Yes.” Dany reached out for Stoffel’s hand, holding it tight as they walked up to the front door, and Dany found himself taking shallow breaths while he waited for Stoffel’s parents to answer.

The door creaked open, and Dany was surprised by how much Stoffel looked like his dad, the likeness more pronounced now that Stoffel was a grown up.

“Dany, it’s so nice to see you again.” Stoffel’s dad gave him a hug, and Dany realised that they probably hadn’t talked since him and Stoffel were in the junior formula together, all those years ago.

Leaving their shoes and coats by the door, Dany followed Stoffel and his dad to the living room, and he stood stunned in silence when he saw who was there.

“Mum? Dad?”

“I thought you would want them to be here when we got married.” Stoffel smiled, but Dany could see the flicker of panic that crossed his face.

“I love you.” Dany dived in for a hug, kissing Stoffel on the cheek as tears welled up in his eyes. “Thank you.”

Everyone rushed to congratulate the happy couple, and Dany felt like all was right with the world.

*

That night Dany curled up in Stoffel’s arms, his smile still shining out, and he felt like his heart was going to burst with love. Tomorrow, they were going to get married, in the same church that Stoffel’s parents had got married in all those years ago.

“You’d tell me if all this was too much, wouldn’t you?” Stoffel rubbed his nose against Dany’s, and even though it was dark, Dany knew that there were frown lines wrinkling his brow.

“It’s perfect. I love you, and I want to marry you.” Dany leant in for a kiss, his tongue teasing at his lips, and Stoffel smiled, pressing their bodies together as he moved to straddle Dany.

“I love you too.” Stoffel grinned, and illuminated by the faint moonlight it looked positively mischievous. He trailed kisses lower until he was ducking under the covers, making himself comfy between Dany’s legs.

“Our parents are in the house.” Dany’s voice was little more than a whisper, and even then it felt too loud, but he didn’t want Stoffel to stop.

“Then you’ll just have to be quiet.” Stoffel swallowed him whole, and Dany pulled the pillow over his face, muffling his moans as Stoffel sucked away, teasing him with that talented tongue of his.

Dany came with a jolt, biting down on his lip so that he didn’t scream out in pleasure as Stoffel got every last drop of come, before reappearing with a grin on his face.

“We are going to have so much fun on the honeymoon.”

***

The low winter sun shone through the stained glass windows of the church, illuminating the place with rainbows, and it took Dany’s breath away.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Stoffel rested his hand on the small of Dany’s back, stroking away his nerves as Dany turned to face him.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Dany ducked down for a kiss, grinning as Stoffel blushed, their love shining out for all to see.

Stoffel patted his pocket, checking that he still had the rings, and he feigned a sigh of relief before smiling.

“Are you ready to do this?” Stoffel reached out for Dany’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he looked down at where the reverend was waiting for them.

Dany took a deep breath, glad that it was a small church, and that there were only four guests. He loved Stoffel, but the thought of a church filled with people watching them as they got married struck fear into his heart.

Wandering down the aisle, Dany thought of all the chaos that had led them here, the mishaps and misadventures that seemed like a giant cosmic hint telling them that they were meant to be together.

Maybe being together in so many universes was the closest that people would ever come to soulmates.

Even though Stoffel appeared calm, his palms were sweaty and his hands trembled. Dany focused on Stoffel’s big blue eyes and his wide smile, tuning out the rest of the world until it was just the two of them. His mind was on autopilot, and the mix of excitement and nerves meant that the rest of the day was a blur to him.

He remembered saying, ‘I do.’ A chaste kiss at the end. The feeling of Stoffel’s hands holding his.

But most of all he remembered knowing deep down in his soul that they were going to be together forever.

***

Their flight touched down just in time to see the sun peeking over the horizon, shining down on paradise.

Stoffel had refused to tell him exactly where they were going, but Dany didn’t mind where they ended up, just as long as they were together.

Dany yawned, cuddling into Stoffel’s shoulder as their taxi sped along the coast, the sun turning the car into an oven on wheels.

He woke to the sound of the boot slamming shut, and Stoffel came to open his door before paying the taxi driver. The cool sea breeze was a relief after the stifling heat of the car, and Dany took a breath before helping Stoffel carry their bags in.

Once they were inside Dany shivered at the icy breeze wafting out of the air-conditioning unit, staring in disbelief at the size of the place. It was larger than either of their flats, and it would probably have given Stoffel’s childhood home a run for its money.

“Do you like it?” Stoffel’s voice wavered, and Dany reached out for his hand, giving it a squeeze as he tried to get his brain to work.

“I love it.” Dany ducked down for a kiss, his passion taking over, and he backed Stoffel up against the wall, the taste of sweat lingering on his lips as he ate up every needy gasp and moan. His hard cock was grinding against Stoffel’s hip, and he knew that he had to slow things down if he wanted to last longer than a couple of minutes.

Stoffel seemed to be able to read his mind, slowing the kisses as he slipped out of his shoes. Dany lifted his arms instinctively when he felt Stoffel tugging at the hem of his jumper, reluctant to break the kiss as Stoffel pulled it over his head. The second that his lips were free they captured Stoffel’s in a gentle kiss, both of them smiling as Stoffel led Dany to the bathroom.

Dany couldn’t keep his hands to himself, and he kicked off his shoes as he followed Stoffel like a puppy, just happy to be close to his husband.

He gasped when he saw the size of the bathroom, it was luxurious even by their standards, and his cock twitched at the thought of all the fun they could get up to now that they had the space.

“Finally, we have a shower big enough for the two of us to have sex in without risking an injury.” Stoffel pulled off his t-shirt, grinning as he stood on his tiptoes so that he could kiss the end of Dany’s nose.

“I love the way that you think.” Dany let out a soft growl, rushing to strip out of his jeans as Stoffel started the water running, smiling as he dragged his eyes over Dany.

“Get in, I just need to get… things out of my bag.” Stoffel dashed off, and Dany stepped into the shower, letting out a sigh as the water surrounded him. The warm water felt like heaven, relaxing his muscles and clearing his mind.

He rubbed at his tired eyes, and when he opened them again Stoffel was standing there, naked, and looking like a god had decided to come down and visit Earth.

“You are gorgeous.”

“So are you.” Dany blew him a kiss, leaning back against the wall of the shower as Stoffel sat the condoms on the little shelf. Just the crinkle of foil was enough to have Dany hard, and he shivered in anticipation.

Stoffel rubbed the water out of his eyes, rivers running down his rock hard abs, and Dany licked his lips as he reached out to stroke at his nipples, Stoffel’s chest heaving as they hardened under his touch.

A flurry of kisses saw hands reaching for any bit of free skin, Stoffel’s fingers trailing over Dany’s hole as he let out a needy groan, and any pretence of taking things slow disappeared.

Stoffel trailed kisses along the side of Dany’s neck, holding his wrist as he twisted him around, and Dany spread his legs obligingly as he rested his arm on the cool tiles.

“I love you.” Stoffel’s hands trailed down Dany’s back, and he dropped to his knees, burying his face between Dany’s cheeks, kissing and licking at his hole until his cock was painfully hard and leaking, sparks flying through his body as he begged for more.

“I want you.”

“You have me.” Stoffel kissed the back of his neck as he rolled the condom on, the wrapper floating on the water as it circled the drain, and Dany’s eyes fell shut as he felt Stoffel’s thick cock pressing at his hole.

Dany grunted as Stoffel pushed in, the momentary burn giving way to pleasure, and he wanted more. Stoffel bottomed out with one smooth thrust, leaving Dany breathless, and the feeling of the warm water running over where they were joined was unbelievably erotic.

Stoffel knew exactly how to have Dany seeing stars, changing the pace to keep Dany guessing, every thrust nudging against that spot. Dany pushed back against Stoffel, the sound of skin slapping against skin drowned out by the water, and he felt his body tense, the warm feeling growing as Stoffel’s thrusts became frantic, chasing his own release.

It didn’t take long before Stoffel was gasping through his climax, his forehead resting against Dany’s back and he reached round to give Dany a stroke. That was all it took for Dany to cry out in pleasure, warm come spurting against the tiles as he felt dizzy from the rush, Stoffel’s thick cock inside him prolonging the feeling of bliss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dany hissed as Stoffel withdrew, turning around to face him, and Stoffel’s lips were waiting to comfort him.

“Still hard, impressive.” Stoffel reached down to give his cock a stroke, his fingers rough and wrinkled from the water.

“I think it’s time to move this to the bed.”  

*

Dany woke with a jolt, reaching out for Stoffel but he wasn’t there, and he didn’t relax until he heard the toilet flush.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.”

“Was I asleep for long?” Dany rolled over so that he could see Stoffel, and the sight of him naked, bathed in the soft sunlight was an image that he would treasure forever.

“A few hours.” Stoffel’s smile had him smiling in return, and Dany wiped away the drool from the corner of his mouth.

“Are you coming back to bed?” Dany grinned as he rolled over, reaching out to hold Stoffel’s hand, but he just perched on the edge of the bed, giving Dany a lovely view of his bum.

“We can’t spend our entire honeymoon in bed.” Stoffel stroked the side of Dany’s face, smiling as he caught sight of Stoffel’s wedding ring sparkling in the bright sunlight.

“Says who?” Dany stuck his tongue out, but he knew that Stoffel was right, that they should really go outside and enjoy the beautiful weather before they were back in Europe, barely getting a glimpse of the sun for days on end.

Stoffel leant in for a quick kiss before shuffling off the bed, grabbing the first clothes that came to hand and throwing them at Dany. Watching in fascination as Stoffel wriggled into his short shorts, Dany was glad that his baggy board shorts would hide his half-hard cock.

“Are you coming?”

Dany threw on a t-shirt, and Stoffel reached out for his hand, dragging him off the bed as he looked around for his shoes. One was sat by the bed, but the other had ended up on top of the desk, and it made Dany grin all over again at the memory of their epic love making session.

They stepped out of their cabin, straight on to the beach, and Dany was amazed by how soft the sand looked, so smooth and flat, stretching out for as far as the eye could see. And then he felt the warmth of the sun bearing down on him, the sweat starting to trickle down his back after just a few minutes in the sun.

“I forgot to put on sunscreen.” Dany dashed back into their cabin, leaving Stoffel smiling as he sat down on the beach, picking up handfuls of sand and letting it fall through his fingers.

Slapping on what he hoped was enough sunscreen to stop him getting burnt to a crisp, Dany was envious of the fact that Stoffel seemed immune to the ravages of the sun’s harsh rays. Dany strolled back out to see Stoffel brushing himself down, his shoes slung over by the door, and Dany kicked his shoes off. The sand was warm and soft under his feet, and he took a minute to let in all sink in.

He was here on a tropical beach, with the love of his life, the sun shining down on them as though they were the only two people in the world.

“I love you.” Stoffel leant in for a kiss, stroking his thumb over Dany’s cheek as he deepened the kiss. Just the feel of his smile pressed against his was enough to make Dany’s heart flutter with happiness.

“I love you too,” Dany mumbled against his lips, delighting in the way that his smile stretched into a full-blown grin.

They kissed until they were breathless, staring into each other’s eyes as Dany’s hands wandered lower, giving Stoffel’s perfect rear a squeeze.

“You missed a bit.” Stoffel stood on his tiptoes as he rubbed the sunscreen into Dany’s ear, and even this smallest gesture made Dany feel so loved. Wrapping his arm around Stoffel’s waist, they strolled along the beach, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying the time alone together.

They sat by the ocean as the sun set, letting the waves tickle at their toes, the beautiful pinks and oranges dancing on the surface of the water.

Dany used his free hand to slip something out of his pocket, and Stoffel sucked in a breath when he saw what it was.

“You brought the portal generator with you on our honeymoon?” Stoffel let go of Dany’s hand, and Dany opened his mouth to speak before pausing.

“I wanted you to see this.”

“I thought we agreed that travelling to other universes was too much trouble.”

Dany smiled as he held the portal generator, throwing it up in his hand before launching it out towards the vast ocean. It splashed into the water, sinking without a trace, and Dany turned to face Stoffel with a satisfied grin as he took his hand. Dany stared into his eyes, hoping that Stoffel would see he was sincere.

“This is the only universe that I want to be in.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a wild ride and I'm sad it's over, but they deserved a proper ending to their story :)  
> This whole series was never meant to be more than the first fic, but it just grew a whole universe full of stories that wanted to be told! So, to everyone who's read the fics and supported me through it all - a huge thank you <3
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
